Zorokiller
"Onigiri Mystery Man" Zorokiller (おにぎり怪人 ゾロギラｰ, Onigiri Kaijin Zorokilã) is an evil odd-looking monster with an obsession for onigiri (rice balls) and always asks others if they have any onigiri and if they don't he becomes quite irritated and tells them to "Carry some next time!". He was originally one of Dr. Usodabada's top three henchman alongside Sanjirops and Robiflowan, and together they formed "Usodabadan's Three Evil Ones", later on though, he became an ally of Chopper Man after becoming impressed with his skills and strong will (and being offered all the rice balls he could eat), and joined his Chopper Man Clan. Appearance Zorokiller is a truly odd-looking individual, resembling some kind of rice ball-headed monster with a very detailed and ornamented body. He has a human-like face with a metal nose, but around his face is a giant rice ball and the black seaweed wrapping appears to be his hair. His torso is quite odd, having a large blue-colored metallic chest with the number 11 printed on both the left and right side of his chest in light blue color. His midsection is black but has strange beige-colored tendril-like formations which appear to be springy and form a very intricate design and there are also two red gems imbedded within his midsection. He has very large and round metal shoulders which are aqua blue in color and have orange rings around them, and his arms are blue-colored, muscular and apparently metallic, and have what appear to be exposed muscle tissue which is brown in color and resembles the formations on his midsection, and his turquoise-colored palms have very large white claws. He wears a black-colored fundoshi undergarment along with a large, thick and black-colored mawashi tied around his waist which has several black sagari. His legs are notably less intricate when compared to the rest of his body, being short, stubby and pale brown in color and wears a pair little black shoes with browns straps and red gems on them. He is always seen carrying a large sword on his back. His appearance and the numbers on his chest may indicate that he is some kind of monster cyborg. Personality Zorokiller has a deep love for rice balls and always asks others if they have any but if they don't he will become furious, believing that such a thing is unforgivable and will warn them to bring some next time. He is an intimidating and very serious individual but even more so when his desire for rice balls is not met. If he is in a good mood, he will not needlessly cut down others if they don't have rice balls, simply preferring to frighten them while letting them off with a warning, but if under orders he can be quite vicious, mercilessly attacking civilians even if they're children and destroying his surroundings all the while asking for rice balls. Even though he seems to be evil, he has a deep sense of honor and has displayed some heroic traits during his TV show and later on when he lost to Chopper Man in battle, he was so impressed with his skills, his noble heart, the strong will that he retains because of his friends, and his selflessness to offer him rice balls that he decided to become his ally. He has no respect for his creator, Dr. Usodabada and seems to have some sort of rivalry with fellow monster, Sanjirops. Zorokiller also lacks a sense of direction and may get lost while on the road. Powers and Abilities Zorokiller is a strong individual and a very skilled swordsman. As a member of the Three Evil Ones, he is one of Dr. Usodabada's best henchman. Due to his brooding and serious personality, Zorokiller is immune to the effects of Chopper Man's "Kyun Spark", however he is still no match for Chopper Man's "Chopper Violence". His claws are deadly cutting tools and can cut down rows of trees and large boulders with great ease. He is also quite fast when attacking, able to throw rapid claw swings at remarkable speeds and if he attacks the ground fast enough, he can send out debris at bullet speed. Techniques *'Salted Plums Flurry': Zorokiller is able to shoot out a barrage of salted plums from holes in his palms like bullets. *'Rice Slash': Zorokiller unsheathes his sword and puts it in his mouth and he then lunges towards his target while swinging his sword and claws in a rapid and circular fashion. History Past Zorokiller was originally created or altered by Dr. Usodabada in his underground lab so he could serve him as a powerful evil mystery man. However due to Zorokiller's rebellious nature, he did not turn out exactly as Usodabada had intended, but he was still a powerful mystery man. ''Chopper Man (Straw Hat Theatre) ''Chopper Man Departs! Protect the TV Station by the Shore ''Chopper Man (Manga)'' External Links *Roronoa Zoro - One Piece Wiki's article on the prime version of Zorokiller Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Chopper Man Clan Category:Usodabadan Category:Non-Humans